Help
by HelloKitty19
Summary: summary inside c:


Haai, this is my new story, its gonna be a series, its probably not that great but this is about Seth's life so yeah read the smmary

**DISCLAMIER: **I do not own Seth, Stephanie Meyer does, I just own the plot and the rest of the Characters in the story.

**Summary:**Seth Lost both of his parents in a car crash, him and his older sister Leah is the only ones that survived, Seth does not know where Leah is, they have not seen each other in 6 years so not Seth lives with his aunt Kim who is a prostitute, her boyfriend George who is on drugs and his cousin Drew who is a DJ at a club, Drew is the only one that cares about him outta them three, he had three bff's Kourtney, Jason and Kristen, the others left because he told them that he was bisexual so now seth hates his life. Rated T for language.

**Chapter 1 **

**Seth's Pov**

I walked back home, I no longer have any parents, they died in a crash, I have no idea where my older sister Leah is, I live with My aunt Kim and my cousin Drew, my aunt Kim is a prostitute with a drug head boyfriend and Drew is never home. he works late at a local club so basically I'm stuck all alone at home getting abused by George, Aunt Kim's boyfriend, while she sits there watching and snorting up cocaine or some shit, When I came out as bi most of my friends left me because of it the only ones that stayed is my friends Kourtney,Jason and Kristen.

I walked through a puddle. thinking about how much I hate my life. My thoughts were intrupped by my phone ringing

"Hello?", I said regretting me answering it

"Seth where the fuck are you?", Aunt Kim yelled

"I'm walking home", I answered

"well hurry the fuck up", she said, she hung up, I sighed and put my phone away, George works at a Strip club, Aunt Kim is a fucking prostitute and Drew is a DJ at a club. Drew is the only one with a decent job...Kourtney,Jason and Kristen came up

"Seth", Kourtney said

"Yeah?", I asked

"you coming to the mall after?", she asked

"Depends on if Drew is home", I answered

"ohh your aunt and George won't let you go anywhere?", Kristen asked

"yeah", I answered they know about my life except that I get abused

"So your aunt Kim is a prostitute?", Kourtney asked

"yup", I answered

"so what does George do?", Jason asked

"He works at a strip club and when he is not working there, he sells Drugs", I answered

"Oh wow", Kourtney said

"So then what does Drew do?", Kristen asked

"Everything, he cooks, he cleans, he pays the bill, does all the shopping and works as a DJ", I answered

"he is only 20", Kourtney said

"I know, he like never gets out unless me, aunt Kim and George is gone", I answered

"So do you get to go anywhere when we are busy?", Jason asked

"Only when Drew is going shopping or something", I answered, we got up to my driveway

"Bye", the said

"bye", I said, I walked up the driveway, I opened the door and took off my converse

"who were they?", Aunt Kim asked

"my friends", I answered

"what you are not allowed to have any friends!", she yelled as the smacked me in the face, I ran upstairs to my room and closed the door, I threw my bag on my bed and sat on the floor, she is going to tell George to beat the shit outta me and he will, fuck my life I hate it. I heard the back door open, Drew is home, thank god, they won't do anything to me when he is home

I heard him run up the stairs and go into his room, he just got back from school, he goes to the local collage here at Forks, I went downstairs and plopped on the couch, George walked in and glared at me then for some reason his attitude changed

"hi son", he said smiling, I looked up and saw Drew

"Right", Drew said walking into the kitchen not believing this

"well I'm going to work", George said walking out the door, aunt Kim was going to make money so it was just me and Drew home, I laid down on the couch, Drew came in he kneeled down next to me

"Whats wrong?", He asked

"nothing", I answered sitting up, He sat next to me

"what happened to your face?", he asked so he noticed the tiny bruise on my face

"I...Fell", I lied hopefully he will believe it, he knows when people are lying

"mhm", I said knowing I was lying "Well I'm going to run some errands do you wanna come?",

"Sure", I answered I would do anything not to be here, I got up and Hauled on my converse and and we left.

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for reading, its proabably shit but whatever I was bored, I will be intorducing The Cullens, jacob and his pack and the others near the end of this story pr at the benginning of the next one, and I don't know what I am gonna do with Leah yet, if I'm going to make her die (I know I am mean :P) well anyways I dunno if I am going to make her die or keep her but my plan if for Drew to get enough money and get a house for himself and take Seth with him, but yeah no one knows that George is abusing Seth except for Kim but she don't care cause she is a bitch. well anyways I have to go to math or maybe I will type up chappie 2 but and pretend I am doing math, well I will see but chappie 2 will be up before the weekend c:

xoxoxoxo

jenna


End file.
